


Разговоры в темноте. Легенда о Боге смерти

by steinvor



Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Sexual Humor, Yaoi, Обсценная лексика, беспризорники, у Сенро Тигусы не было члена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: После землетрясения нумерованые дети оказались в темноте...Кое-кто воспользовался суматохой не совсем так, как было допущено цензурой.На ночь дети решили рассказывать разные истории. Первую историю расказывал Кадзухи, про то, как у Сенро Тигусы не было писи
Relationships: Goushi/ Miya/ Touno Kazuhi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> младшие дети https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86882028.jpg
> 
> старшие дети https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86882029.jpg

Революция — это акт насилия» Мао Цзедун  


Хакуби оказался в темноте. Где-то поблизости кто-то чем-то шуршал, хихикал, справлял нужду, слава богу по-маленькому, шумно сморкался…  
Судя по всему, эти…нумерованные здесь обжились.  
После того, как Кадзухи узнал как его зовут, то как будто сразу же потерял интерес и началась длительная перекличка.  
\- Эй, Акиичи, Минари, Юуго, что вы там притихли? Снова что-то замышляете, какой-нибудь правительственный переворот, в нашей-то полной жопе?  
\- Мы пытаемся здесь уснуть, а Седзи и Ацухито нам мешают!  
\- Так, а почему Ацухито не с Гоё, и вообще, куда смотрят ваши наставники? Ёномицу, Саёри, вы за младшими хоть присматриваете? Нисина, ты зачем полез в штаны к Фудзиме? Чтобы хуй длинноволосого брюнета с хуем длинноволосого блондина перепутать, это надо постараться! Вы чего не смотрите кого за письку мацаете?  
\- А чего в такой темноте на морду чью-то глядеть? Я за волосы потрогал, вроде бы хвостик, как у Фудзимы, я же не виноват, что у них с Сиэем прически одинаковые.  
\- Ты болван, - это вмешался вездесущий Мия, - у Фудзимы куртка без рукавов, можно было и по одежке узнать…  
\- А зачем мне его одежду щупать?  
Звуки кряхтенья и какая-то мышиная возня.  
\- Это вообще-то не мой член!  
\- Это моя рука! Вот идиот, письку с рукой перепутать!  
\- Рэндзи, ты чего мне суешь?  
Кадзухи.  
\- Парни, вас воду отправили искать, а не за углом обжиматься!  
\- Черт, я кажется, в чье-то дерьмо попал!  
\- То, которое из задницы при половой жизни лезет, или другое, которое при отправлении естественных надобностей выходит?  
\- Ну ты, Мия, загнул, у меня даже все желание пропало!  
Кадзухи снова попытался навести порядок.  
\- Так, парни, кто правила забыл и срет и мочится где попало? Я же ясно сказал, по большой нужде ходить туда, а дрочить и трахаться – налево.  
\- Дак кто ж тут в темноте разберет, где какое «право», а где какое «лево».  
\- Ну ты чё, Такуми, левую руку от правой не отличишь?  
\- Левой рукой подтираются, а правой дрочат.  
Потихоньку Хакуби стал проникаться специфической…атмосферой.  
\- Кадзухи, а новенький того, красивый?  
\- Вы с Госи самое красивое, наверное опять себе захапаете?  
\- Ты о ком это говоришь?  
\- Разве Мия не самый утонченный и красивый?  
\- Ага, симпатичный, прямо как из столичного борделя …  
\- Ты о Мие или об этом, новеньком?  
\- А не все ли равно?  
\- Эй, новичок, будешь с нами в маджонг на интимное желание играть?  
«Бля… - подумал Хакуби – лучше бы я дома, в постели с Ёруаки остался, чем вместе с Кинреем заговоры и революции устраивать»  
Кадзухи получил новое телепатическое сообщение от брата.  
\- Революция – это акт насилия, так говорил еще Мао Цзедун.  
Тодзи действительно от змеи-меча не того нахватался.


	2. Ты же Бог смерти, зачем тебе пися?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Легенда про Сенро Тигусу и как остановилось колесо жизни.  
> рассказанная Кадзухи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabbeh  
> https://youtu.be/mFFkf0hNgVw

введение

Так как в системе плохой-хороший, убивающий-пробужающий есть огромные нестыковки, например, почему в присутствии аяме Тигусы (к тому же он Бог смерти) люди не умирают, не теряют жизненную энергию?  
А вот еще вопрос, могут ли размножаться «марионетки»? Как народился к примеру «кукла» Кинрей? Он же не человек, а полукамешек, полу что-то еще, асы и ванны плюнули в общий котел и-?...ХД.  
Зачем в присутствии Бога смерти , когда он «снизошел на землю ото сна» есть потребность в аяме-принце?  
Зачем мамка-саноме и саноме-мальчик?  
Короче, в данной вселенной дело обстоит так.  
1\. Хошиминокото не Бог, а пророк, провидец, изобретатель и вообще «Человек Эпохи Возрождения», как Нострадамус, Леонардо да Винчи и Мерлин все вместе.  
2\. Тигуса в качестве марионетки при отключении от «источника»/обрыве нитей теряет свои уникальные свойства, как невероятное зрение, выживаемость, бессмертие и т.д. Таким образом все функции «Бога смерти» переходят в аяме-заместителю, Принцу.  
3\. Регенерация и выживаемость действует только в присутствии саноме.  
4\. Саноме всегда только «девочки», которые растут из дерева. А саноме-мальчик – исключительный феномен, обусловленный отказом Бога смерти Тигусы исполнять свои функции.  
5\. Саномеродящее дерево не смогло пройти жизненный цикл и сделало аномальный «выкидыш»  
6\. Предыстория всего: Тигуса в качестве Бога смерти однажды просветлился, встретил прекрасную девушку Ринрин, влюбился и попытался добиться ее любви, но в ее присутствии она скоропостижно умерла, из-за его способности «высасывать жизнь». Поэтому Тигуса впал в спячку, самоустранился, был расстрелян и т.д.  
7\. Со смертью Бога смерти, весь круговорот остановился, т.е. люди получают смертельные раны, но не умирают, ходят, смердят гниющей плотью, подобно зомби, хех, а больные болеют и болеют. В крайнем случае «засыпают» и их складируют в специально отведенных «чистилищах».  
8\. 15 лет назад во время этой экологической катастрофы появился тот самый аяме-Принц и привел «колесо жизни» в движение. Но так как он «не настоящий Бог смерти», то случаются некие перекосы. Какие – не знаю пока.  
9\. Но ему поклоняются, потому что он «движет колесо».  
10\. Люди как бы «умирают», но медленно, также медленно происходят процессы севооборота и воспроизводства. Животных тоже можно «убить», но трудно, и даже плохо приготовленная «белка» может еще того, шевелиться как щупальце осьминога. Шутка.  
11\. И тут появляется спаситель и говорит: вы забыли обряды предков, надо с наступлением нового сельскохозяйственного цикла «вспахать и оплодотворить матушку-землю», причем как утверждают некоторые славянофилы, буквально (потыкать в нее пенисом и эякулировать в ямку)…О_о Шутка еще.  
И устроить «дионисийско-иванокупальский вселенский трах» на день солнцестояния…  
12\. Последнего славяно-эллинского пункта не будет, а жаль.

***

В подземном мире, куда провалились нумерованные дети, было довольно холодно, сыро и неуютно. Поэтому Мия предложил рассказывать во время остановок на отдых или ночлег какие-нибудь веселые и занимательные истории.  
Кадзухи сразу же заявил, что его истории исключительно жестокие, короткие и поучительные, и потому предупредил, чтобы к нему с подобными просьбами «поделиться так сказать байками о своем бандитском прошлом» не приставали.  
Кэйдзи и Рокуро, каким-то сверхъестественным чутьем умудряющиеся собирать самые свежие и сенсационные сплетни немедленно принялись упрашивать лидера их отряда, чтобы тот рассказал им какую-нибудь историю «из прошлого».  
В конце концов, после шутливого замечания Мии, что в любом случае в темноте никто не увидит правду говорит рассказчик или же безбожно придумывает, Кадзухи согласился рассказать сказку, слышанную им когда-то в детстве.  
Касалась она не кого-то, а зловещего Бога смерти.  
Начиналась, впрочем, легенда романтично.

Однажды Бог смерти Тигуса Сенро увидел прекрасную девушку по имени Ринрин, которая стирала шелковые платки на берегу весело журчащего ручья, или может быть даже вымачивала шерсть, для того, чтобы потом соткать свадебный ковер, предназначенный для выкупа невесты.  
Голос прекрасной Ринрин звенел словно весенний колокольчик и Тигуса подошел поближе, чтобы послушать о чем поет юная невеста.  
Девушка описывала своего будущего жениха, как высокого, стройного, темноволосого красавца.  
Именно такова была внешность самого Сенро.  
\- А ведь я и есть твой будущий жених, - улыбнулся Тигуса девушке. – Все как ты описала в песне. Выйдешь ли ты за меня, несмотря на то, что я незнакомец и не имею ни участка земли, ни какого-нибудь ремесла, приносящего достаточный доход, чтобы можно было завести жену и детей и предаваться различным утехам.  
Красивая внешность и благородный облик незнакомца так околдовали юную девушку, что она почти сразу же согласилась разделить его судьбу и пообещала выйти за него замуж.  
\- Как же тебя зовут? – додумалась, наконец спросить легкомысленная Ринрин.  
\- А зовут меня полное моральное чудовище…то есть Сенро Тигуса, - нехотя исправил невольную оговорку Кадзухи. – позволь же мне тебя любить и провести с тобой остаток моей весьма долгой и бесцельной жизни.  
Девушка, услышав имя будущего жениха, чуть не лишилась чувств, но Сенро Тигуса успел подхватить ее на руки и одновременно полапать в самых интимных местах – за пышную белую грудь и за упругую попу.  
От его ласкового проникно…прикосновения девушка очухалась и заявила, что прежде надо заручиться согласием ее родителей, а также пусть ее новоявленный жених подпишет брачный контракт о разделе имущества в случае развода, и всяких других немаловажных вещах, например, сколько раз за одну ночь Тигуса должен был ублажать даму.  
\- Как это ублажать? – неподдельно удивился Тигуса.- Петь тебе песни и рассказывать дурацкие истории из книжек?  
Девушка, хотя и называла себя невинной девицей, объяснила, что имелось в виду, только вот незадача, у Тигусы «его» не было.  
\- Как же так, о неведомый создатель Хошиминокото? – вопрошал он, - зачем ты сотворил меня таким недоделанным и несовершенным?  
На его мольбы донесся голос с небес, а, ну ладно, из светящегося песка, что-де ты же совершенное создание, из песка, растений и камня, и к тому же никто иной, как Бог смерти.  
\- Зачем же тебе пися? Ты не ешь обыкновенную человеческую еду, и не испытываешь нужды испражняться какашками и ходить в сортир по-маленькому…И, сам посуди, раз ты в клане Сенгин один, полное и безоговорочное тысячелетнее неубиваемое чудовище, то и размножаться тебе, честно говоря, незачем.  
Тут, не будем забывать, о том, что являясь Богом смерти, и будучи наполовину растением, наполовину еще какой-то хренью, Сенро был аяме, а значит перманентно высасывал жизненную энергию. Особенно в присутствии молодых людей с ослабленным здоровьем. И пока он обнимал своими нечистыми руками прекрасную грудь и стройный стан девушки, прекрасная Ринрин отдала ему лучшие годы жизни, то есть грубо говоря, банально скончалась от упадка сил и полного изнеможения.  
В считанные минуты молодая упругая попа и все остальное туловище Ринрин превратились в иссушенную мумию сто двадцатилетней старухи…В общем, девушка в его жадных руках рассыпалась, пока он со своим создателем, Хошиминокото препирался.  
Поэтому Сенро Тигуса, естественно сошел с ума и решил совершить благородное самурайское сэппуку, но так как он был не человек, то стало быть был полностью неубиваем.  
Тогда он впал в прострацию и погрузился в летаргический сон, и колесо жизни после этого остановилось…

Дети недовольно завозились, что-то в этой легенде было не то.  
\- А какая из этого следует мораль? Нечего лапать без спроса девушек, стирающих свои прокладки?  
Кажется кто-то, а именно болтливый Кэйдзо несколько возомнил о себе и честно говоря, зарвался.  
\- А морали нет никакой! – рявкнул подобно диковинному страшному зверю-гиппопотаму из южных болот, если они еще где-то существовали, Кадзухи. – Нечего приставать к старшим, когда они устали, хотят спать со своими любовниками и вообще, не в настроении!  
Дети нехотя разбрелись, только Акиичи собирал с некоторых лошар проспоренные за то, будет ли сегодня Кадзухи с Мией спать, мелкие монетки. Все улеглись спать кто где нашел себе подходящее местечко.  
А Мия и Гоши, уединились непосредственно рядом с лидером.  
Мия все никак не мог разрешить вслух беспокоящую его диллему.  
– Если ты, Кадзухи Тоно, тоже немного того, аномальный мутант, с этим твоим третьим аямешным глазом, откуда у тебя пися, да еще такая…трудно в меня вместительная?  
На всякий пожарный случай, Мия решил удостовериться в своих прошлых весьма неудовлетворенных ощущениях и полез к Кадзухи в штаны.  
Определенно на здоровенный хозяйский хуй сам, как говорится, нарывался.  
\- Украл.  
Коротко объяснил наличие у себя отсутствующего у Сенро Тигусы интимного мужского предмета главарь банды.  
\- В конце концов, бандит я или не бандит?  
Мия кряхтя, уже залазил на эту его вздымающуюся штуку.  
Молчавший до этого момента серьезный неразговорчивый парень Гоши, пристроился к неуклюжей человеческой конструкции сзади, то ли намеревался засадить снизу Кадзухи, то ли помочь с самоудовлетворением Мие.  
Все-таки хорошо быть обыкновенным двадцатичетырехлетним половозрелым пацаном.  
Нахрен кому сдались, эти бесписечные божественные «куклы».

**Author's Note:**

> Немного о действующем здесь "каноне"
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498191/chapters/64934068#workskin


End file.
